1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device having the display substrate and a method of manufacturing an array substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate for a display device having improved image quality, an LCD device having the display substrate and a method of manufacturing an array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image using liquid crystal cells that are arranged on an LCD panel as a matrix shape. The liquid crystal cells change light transmittance based on image signals.
An on/off signal is applied to a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) through a gate line, and a signal is applied to a source electrode of the TFT to form a voltage difference between a pixel electrode of an array substrate and a common electrode of an opposite substrate. Thus, the LCD device displays the image. The LCD device displays the image using light generated from a backlight assembly, and includes a black matrix to prevent color mixture on a boundary between adjacent pixels displaying different colors. However, the black matrix decreases the aperture ratio of the LCD device. When the aperture ratio of the LCD device is decreased, a high intensity of the light generated from the backlight assembly is required to increase the luminance of the LCD device. When the intensity of the light generated from the backlight assembly is increased, the power consumption of the backlight assembly may be increased.